


Something new

by Neferit



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Community: swtor_kink, Early Relationship, F/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: She was a female Jedi master, who had thoughts and feelings that had nothing to do with the Force. He made sure of that.





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://swtor-kink.livejournal.com/955.html?thread=505019#t505019) over at swtor-kink meme. Check the meme out, I dare ya! ;)

 

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

It had been rather frustrating, Gemstone thought with a trace of annoyance. A quick glance at the clock in her quarters showed her it had been over an hour, since she decided to meditate, yet her mind refused to cooperate and just wouldn’t stop spinning.

Just a few hours ago, she kissed (or had been kissed by? She didn’t really care about the details) Felix Iresso, one of her companions, and a man of many talents.

His own interest in her had been known to her from their very first meeting. He was respectful, but the sense of attraction from him rang against her senses like a silver bell.

He wasn’t that kind of handsome that gets plastered all over the holonet magazines, yet there was something about his smile, the very way he carried himself that made him far more desirable that, say, Tharan. He also wasn’t over the moon over Holiday, which certainly was a big point in his favour.

So when he made his interest more than just slightly known...

_ “Say a soldier found himself.. Captivated by a superior force. What should he do?” _

_ “He’d have to give in to the inevitable, and hope for mercy.” _

_ “I.. you know what? It was pretty disrespectful of me to say that. I’m sorry. I keep forgetting that you’re a Jedi master.” _

For a moment, he seemed really sorry for being quite so forward, worried he might have overstepped his boundaries. Still, like a moth attracted to a flame, she stepped closer… It was far from her very first kiss but something about the way his hands rested on her hips, grasping her closer to him, made the whole experience far more intense that she would have thought it could be.

“Something new for you to meditate on,” he told her afterwards, kissing her forehead before stepping back, the warmth of his touch lingering on her skin.

That was it. Gemstone rose from the floor, finally giving up on further attempts on meditation. Quietly walking out of her quarters, she made her way to the bridge, where she knew he would be working on this or that.

And truly; Felix sat in one of the pilot chairs, working on something on his PAD, looking up when he heard her steps, giving her a small smile. Heart beating in her chest, she walked towards him, sitting sideways on one of the armrests.

“Can’t meditate yet,” she told him quietly, looking over her shoulder to check if anyone was outside the room. Seeing no one, she leant closer to him, noting the way his eyes slid to her lips. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind giving me more to… meditate on.”

Kissing Felix was worth the trouble of inability to meditate, she decided later, kneeling on the floor and trying to meditate again.

This time, however, she allowed her mind to rest on the way he made her feel, and finally, calm surrounded her like a warm blanket.


End file.
